


i don't want to go.

by RosarioIstheAntiChrist



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV), X-Men
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, One Shot, i love marvel... but i hate marvel ya feel, inifinity war destroyed me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosarioIstheAntiChrist/pseuds/RosarioIstheAntiChrist
Summary: one-shots for the characters of the marvel universe // requests are open!





	1. soulmate. (bucky barnes x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why couldn't you just be normal?

   All your life you’ve always avoided the question when people asked you about your soul mark. All your friend's quotes were funny, or sometimes it was even romantic. Most of the marks were located on their hands, shoulders, and occasionally even the hips. 

   Yours wasn’t.

   Part of you just wished you were born without one, that’d be  _much_ easier. However, you  _were_ , and there was no amount of washing that could scrub yours away. 

   Yours was located on your neck, which wouldn’t be a bother, if not for the words tattooed in almost illegible print that read, ‘you just complicate things.’ You’ve been hoping that it’s a joke, or that maybe the dark bruises that appear out of nowhere mean your soulmate is just a klutz.

   Deep down, you know that’s not the truth.

* * *

   When you finally meet your soulmate, it doesn’t surprise you that he wants to kill you.

   A man with sunken eyes, unkempt hair, and a steely gaze that’s somehow scarier than his hands against your throat. You gasp for air, as he snarls out the words tattooed on his neck. You struggle against his strong hands, trying fruitlessly to pry them off your neck, trying to scream, trying to do anything at all to save your life.

   “Please…” You wheeze out, and something in him snaps. It’s not like the assassin hasn’t heard this from his victims many times, it’s just this time, something sparks in him, and he drops you down. He was instructed to kill you. (HYDRA knew you were a weakness, just a stumbling block that would keep Bucky from ‘living up to his potential’, so they did everything they could to locate you and take you out) but an instinct in him didn’t let his hands wrap around any tighter. You cough and pant, trying to regain air, and steady yourself against the wall. The masked man looks at you, a flash of emotion in his eyes, but then leaves quietly, like no one was ever there.

* * *

   It’s over a year after the incident, and you still make sure the door is locked twice before you go to sleep.

   And still, someone manages to sneak in while you were out with friends, leaving no sign of anyone entering but a small, white card.

 _‘I’m sorry.’_  The note says in that same, sloppy writing still etched on your neck. 


	2. everybody wants to steal my girl. (wanda maximoff x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wanda gets jealous.

   You let out a sigh of relief, stepping out of your room and back into the small “gathering” in Wanda’s quite spacious apartment. After months of trying to get her out and about again, she finally acquiesced, and you called all of her closest friends (aka, the small group of Avengers still left and her siblings) and set up everything for her. 

   It took you a while to get everything put together, but to see Wanda smile after everything she had been through, it was  _worth_ it.

   “Thank you  _so_ much for everything, babe.” She kisses your cheek, and you brush a loose strand of her curly hair out of her eyes, before whispering that you needed to go get some more drinks out of the fridge. Walking into the kitchen, you spot the Winter Soldier, who you now know to be named James, leaning against the sink, staring intently at the Coke in his hand.

   “You alright James?” You ask, and his head snaps up to look at you, a weak smile on his face. 

   “Yeah… ‘m fine.” His voice is a bit raspy, so he clears it before he opens his mouth to speak again. “I was just waiting for Steve to get back, I think he’s talking to Sam right now.”

   “Ahh, then you might not see him for a while.” You shoot a sympathetic look, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Sam’s quite the talker,” you release your touch, opening the refrigerator door. 

   “I’ve noticed.” He replies curtly, taking another sip of his drink, then, noticing you picking up the two large containers - one of soda the other of beer, he goes over and offers to take them out of your hands. 

   “Oh, thank you, James.” You hand them over to him, and motion for him to take them into the dining room, where all of the snacks were put. 

   “You can call me Bucky,” he sets them down on the table, looking around at the dining room. It was a little small, but he assumed it was just the witch living there, so it was fit for one. The decorations screamed Wanda, from the incense burning, to the dark red decor, it matched her style. 

   “Okay,  _Bucky_ , thank you!” You let out a sigh, hands on your hips, having gotten everything situated. “Surely, this is enough drinks for y’all, right?” You let out a short laugh, “I mean, I  _know_ you guys are Avengers, but I thought one carton would be enough.” 

   “At least Thor’s not here.” He adds, “last time we all were together, he drank enough alcohol to get ten people drunk.” 

   “I would’ve loved to see that, honestly.” You say, walking with him out towards the living room area where everyone was spread out, chatting and laughing loudly about different things. Sam, Steve, and Natasha appeared to be discussing the new  _Atomic Blonde_  movie, with Scott just looking happy to be there.Then you spot Wanda, talking animatedly with Carol and Jess about something that you couldn’t quite hear. Pietro appeared to be trying to fix Lorna’s hair, but he went to fast and his fingers got it even more tangled than before, and you can’t help but let out a laugh. 

   After seeing everything going on, you decide to plop on the couch beside Bucky, enjoying the chill environment.

   “So…” He says, breaking the comfortable silence, “everyone here is an Avenger… well, besides Lorna and Pietro, you Wanda’s friend or somethin’?” 

   “Something like that,” you smile, continuing to chat with the soldier, finding out he wasn’t as aloof and awkward as he first came off to you as.

* * *

 

   Wanda breaks away from the conversation with Jess and Carol, before going into the dining room for a coke. She opens it, taking a sip, then goes to find you. When she sees you, she smiles, glad that you were getting along with her teammates. She starts over there, but then notices Bucky’s laughter at some story you’re over-exaggerating. Her smile falls, feeling a twinge of jealousy at seeing the two of you. 

   Before she realizes she’s doing it, she hears Bucky’s thoughts in her own head, and she freezes, willing herself out of his mind, hearing all of the romantic thoughts he’s having of you. 

   “[name]!” She calls out sweetly, prancing over to the both of you, sitting on your lap, arms around your neck, kissing you on the cheek. “Oh,  _hello_ James.” She says monotonously, as if she just noticed him. 

   “Hey Wanda!” You say, cheeks flushing a bit at the sudden PDA. “What brings you over here, babe?” 

   “Just wanting to see my lovely  _girlfriend_.” She emphasizes it, making sure he hears. Wanda shifts her attention to Bucky, “Plus, I think Steve wanted to see you.”

   “Ahh, I see.” He smiles sheepishly at you, realizing that you two were dating, and feeling awkward about the feelings welling up in his chest. “Well, I gotta go make sure he’s not doin’ anything stupid. It was nice talkin’ to you, [name].” 

   “You too, Bucky!” He gets up and leaves, leaving you and Wanda alone, her still in your lap.

   “He seems nice.” You reply, still looking over at him, now a few feet behind the couch, talking to Steve. 

   “A little  _too_ nice,” she pouts, “it was obvious he was crushing on you.”

   “Oh stop it.” You smack her in the chest lightly, “there’s no way two Avengers could like me at once.” Wanda kisses your nose, shifting off your lap and taking Bucky’s place. “I think you’re just misreading the situation.”

   “Trust me,” she snorts, “I’m  _not_.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another import from my tumblr! just wanted to start off w 2 chapters, but again, requests are open! ^^


	3. adrenaline. (matt murdock x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post-mission adrenaline always gets matt riled up.

   In hindsight, it was  _his_ idea.

   “ _Matt_ ,” you whisper, as his gloved hands wander further up your shirt. His uniform is still on, as he pushes you gently against the alley wall. You can tell his adrenaline is still at it’s high, as he can barely keep his hands off of you, even though his apartment is a few stories above the two of you. “Let’s get back to your apartment-”

   “Can’t wait.” He replies, stating the obvious. His helmet comes off first, so that he can kiss you properly, and he  _does_. His lips are all over you, needy and hot, and his hands are unsure, feeling up and down your body. 

   “ _Please_ ,” you break away, and he just shoots you a lopsided grin, “we shouldn’t, someone could walk back here and see us.” Matt’s lips brush against your pulse, a weak spot, and your resolve breaks, letting out a shaky breath. He continues kissing your neck, sucking a rosy bruise at the junction of your neck and shoulder. 

   You hate how easily you give in to him. 

   You pull up his chin and it’s your turn to start the kiss, and you can feel him smirk into it. He pins you to the wall with one knee between your legs and his hands instinctively grab your hips. His fingers roam a little lower, and hook themselves into the inside of your pants, and you break the kiss to get air, chest heaving.

   “Matt,” you laugh breathily, as he kisses all over your face. “You can kiss me all you want out here, but I am  _not_ having sex with you in an alley.” He smiles down at you.

   “Who said we were having sex?” He teases you, and pulls you up off the wall, putting his helmet back on. “ _You’re_ the one with your mind in the gutter.” You hit him in the arm, as he starts to climb the fire escape to his apartment, and you roll your eyes, forgetting that he can’t see your expression.

   “Says the one with his hand in my pants,” you mumble, crossing your arms and slowly walking, like a normal person, to the door of the complex.

   “Heard that.” He calls back, and you curse his stupid, sensitive hearing under your breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another cross-post from my tumblr !


	4. distractions. (gamora x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gamora choose you over the battle for once.

   “Where are you taking me?” She hisses, sheathing her sword in her holster. “We’re in the middle of a battle! I need to be out there!”

   “The battle’s almost over. Surely, the four of them can handle the few finishing blows on that creature.” Gamora gives you an incredulous look when Drax’s war cries are heard in the distance.

   “That didn’t answer my question.” She replies, still glaring at you.

   Your cheeks heat up: “I was just thinking how well, um,  _attractive_ you look out there when you fight.” Gamora rolls her eyes, though a slight smile pulls up at the corner of her lips. 

   “You are  _insufferable_.” Her voice is laced with humor, “worse than Quill.”

   “Gamora!” Peter yells, flying around the giant creature and shooting it a few times. “[name]! Can we save the bedroom eyes for after we kill this thing!” 

   “One second!” You call back, wondering how Peter could’ve known while you two were hidden away behind a wall. 

   “C’mon, for once, Quill is right.” She grabs you arm, pulling you back into the battle when you stop her. You pull her close, kissing her. At first, the kiss seemed innocent enough, but it soon grew more needy, Gamora’s arms snaking around your waist, yours in her wavy locks.

   “We shouldn’t,” she breathes out, snapping back after hearing an explosion go off, “save it for  _later_.” The both of you hear a loud thump, before you hear raucous, obnoxious laughter. Taking this as a sign they handled it, your lips meet again, fervently. You were almost in shock at Gamora’s behavior, she would never skip a battle for romance. But never one to endanger a mission, she must’ve been sure the threat had been minimal. Gamora pinches your butt, eliciting a soft gasp from your lips, using this as an advantage to slip her tongue into your mouth. You could almost feel her smirk against your lips.

   “I KNEW IT!” Peter calls, taking off his mask. You jump away from Gamora, casting your gaze down, face visibly flushed. “Rocket owes me 100 units!” Rocket comes around the corner, baby Groot held in his hands. 

   “Oh c’mon you two.” He makes a gagging noise. “There are children around here!” Groot makes a makes a similar gagging noise. 

   Peter has a smug grin on his face, “now I guess you can’t say anything about me not being able to control myself, huh?” 

   “Bring it up and I will end you, Quill.” Gamora threatens, her voice serious enough to make the smile drop. 

   “Yeah, what she said.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another cross-post!!! man, i am Gay for Gamora


	5. it's a sad memory. (peter quill x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter hardly ever lets you see him be vulnerable - but when he does, you realize why you fell in love with him in the first place.

   “What’s this?” You muse, pulling out a few papers tucked away in an unmarked compartment in his ship. 

   “Oh, no, don’t touch those,” He replies, eyes widening in horror before attempting to snatch them away. Of course, this only makes your curiosity grow, since you’ve know Peter to be someone who has no shame.

   “C’mon Quill,” You tease, opening the letter ad reading it, “Oooh it’s a note from…” You quickly skim over the letter, and find a name: “Meredith? Who is she?” A feeling akin to jealousy hits you for a second.

   “My mom.” He says, short, sweet, no awkward stumbling or humor evident in his voice, as per usual. 

   “Oh, I’m so-” You cut off, not knowing what to say. 

   “No, no.” He trails off, obviously uncomfortable with being vulnerable, “It’s- fine, it was a long time ago.”

   You take a seat on a piece of the ship that’s jutted out to form a bench, pulling him with you. Your hand intertwines with him, his a little sweaty and calloused, but familiar. 

   “I know you don’t like talking about your family, but talking it out may help.” You smile up at him, and he scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.

   “It’s a sad memory,“ Peter fiddles with the ring on your finger, “I-I was so young I don’t remember much about her but she was my mom, of course I  _loved_ her.” You loop your arm around his shoulder, playing with his loose curls. “She’s the one I got my  _amazing_ taste in music from.” 

   “I wouldn’t say y’all’s taste in music is  _amazing_ ,” you rest your legs atop his. Peter lets out a short laugh, placing a kiss on top of your head. “But if she raised someone like you, I’m sure she was a good person.” Peter almost flushes red with pride, but instead he just smiles down at you, placing a kiss on your lips.

   You two sit there in an unusual, but comfortable, silence, him occasionally telling you something he remembers, his face lighting up whenever he talks about his mom. 

   It’s times like these you remember why you fell for him in the first place.


	6. i fell in love with him that day. (logan howlett x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone had to take it, might as well be him.

   He throws you out of the way of the blast. 

   “Logan!” You yell, voice hoarse from exerting your vocal chords all day. He doesn’t answer, and you can’t see him from all the dust and debris stirred up by the sentinel’s heavy footsteps.

   “Take cover!” Scott yells, firing a blast into it’s weak spot, successfully taking out the last rogue sentinel in the area. You clench your jaw, legs cramping from being overexerted all day, and shoulder throbbing from where you were thrown to the side by Logan.

   “Logan!” You yell again, the scent in the air sharp, a mix between ozone and burning flesh. Willing yourself up, you stand up, every movement agony. 

   There he was, unconscious, but still clearly breathing. 

   Terrible was an understatement to describe him as. He was all red, almost as if the top layer of his skin had been burnt off (as it most likely had) from the intense heat from the sentinel's repulsors. You call over Scott so he can help you get him back to the Blackbird.

* * *

   “You looked  _dead_.” You say, trying to get him to sit out of training for once. “For a second I thought you might be!” He rolls his eyes, clearly trying to avoid the subject.

   “Well, ‘m not, am I?” He snorts, “’m fine, it was just a flesh wound.” You can feel your eye start to twitch.

   “ _Just_ a flesh wound? Idiot, if that were anyone else besides you, they probably would have  _died_!” You scold, Logan breaking eye contact and crossing his arms. “Why would you do that to yourself?” He pauses, as if unsure of what to say - which was unusual because Logan  _always_ had something to say.

   “It’s better me than you, right?” He states as if it’s obvious, “I can take it, you can’t.” An anxious feeling builds in your chest. 

   “It would’ve been my mistake, then.” You fire back, alarmed at the confidence in your voice. “I don’t want you to be hurt because of something I did wrong.” The anxious feeling almost grows, and you can feel your cheeks heating up as your true feelings come to life, in all honesty you’ve never been this open with anyone, let alone  _Logan,_ before. 

   “Like I said kid, I can handle it,” A grin starts to creep up on his face, “after all, I wouldn’t want them sentinels ruinin’ that pretty face of yours.” Your heart flutters as he brushes past you, walking into the Danger Room. 

   You fell in love with him that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll try and cross-post 3 works a day from my tumblr until i get some more requests :^) hope you guys like aha!


	7. hospital flowers. (danny rand x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's not everyday you meet a handsome vigilante half-dead in an alley.

   “Sir, are you okay?” You ask, as you hear loud swearing coming from an alleyway. Usually, cursing from an alleyway in  _Hell’s Kitchen_  meant ‘do not under any circumstances go in’, but these cries seemed like it was someone in pain. Ignoring your best judgement, (but still making sure there were people nearby), you called out to him.

   “Never been better,” they rasp back, a hint of sarcasm laced in their voice despite sounding like they were in lots of pain.

   “I don’t buy it,” you call in response, “I’m coming in to help you.” You take a step into the alley, and start having second thoughts, so you add: “There are people nearby, so don’t even thinking about mugging me. Plus, I have 911 typed into my phone, so all I have to do is push a button!” He just groans in response.

   Tentatively, you walk further into the alley, kneeling by the injured man. He straighten up against the wall, almost hidden behind the discarded crates and bags of garbage. He’s clutching his abdomen, and you can see the gaping wound in his chest, that was, strangely not bleeding all too much.

   “Oh my god, are you okay?” You say, starting to feel sick upon seeing such a mortal wound. He shoots you a glare, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. 

   “Are you gonna get me help?”  _Oh yeah_ , you think, and push the call button on your phone. He passes out before the ambulance can arrive.

* * *

   You don’t know why but you decide to give the hospital your number to call when he woke up. It’s not everyday you find a stranger (and a handsome one, at that) dying in an alleyway. It’s about a day later when he wakes up, and you go straight to the hospital at their call. 

   “Hey,” you whisper, stepping into his room, a bouquet in your hands. It’s normal to get someone in the hospital flowers, you mentally assured yourself. He weakly smiles at you and your heart flutters. You don’t know why, you’ve only known him for a day, and he was hardly conscious for that day you knew him.

   “Flowers?” He asks, quirking an eyebrow, “you bring flowers to a man you found bleeding out in an alley?” A smile creeps its way onto your face.

   “Well when you put it like  _that_ ,” you set them on the table beside his bed, and pull the extra chair beside his bed. “I just assumed it was a normal thing to do for someone in the hospital.” You shrug, taking off your jacket and draping it on the back of the chair. “Besides, the bleeding out thing is an overstatement. You were hardly bleeding at all. You must be some kind of-” Your voice cuts off when you realize just who he was. 

   “Superhero? Hardly.” He chuckles, and shifts in his bed, “I think the word the press uses is  _vigilantes_.” 

   “I’ve heard them call you guys worse.” You nervously laugh, pink tinting your cheeks. “I didn’t think you guys could  _be_ injured.” His smile only grows, shifting his attention to the tiles on the ceiling.

   “Well, Luke can’t, really.” He snorts, as if in some sort of memory. “Jess can, but it takes a lot, but me and Matt? We end up in dumpsters half-dead on  _good_ days. Lucky for me, I can control how much blood I lose if I focus hard enough.” He looks back at you, and notice that he’s also blushing a bit. “Unfortunately, I can’t control when I pass out.”

   “Wow, I just thought,” it’s so strange to see someone who’s put up on a pedestal so vulnerable. “Never mind. I don’t know how people hate you when you risk your life like this for us.” His features light up at the praise.

   “Right?” He sighs, “at least you understand. I knew  _some_ people would hate us, but when it’s most of the city,” he makes a ‘tsk’ noise. “People praise the Avengers, but hate people like us and the X-Men. Makes no sense.”

   “But what can you do, right?” You add, and he lets out an easy-going laugh. You could listen to his laugh all day, you think.

   “Yeah,” He looks around awkwardly, trying to think of something else to say, “wait, I never really got your name.”

   “[name].” You smile, “and I know your mom didn’t name you ‘Iron Fist’, so what’s yours?”

   “Danny Rand,” he reaches out and shakes your hand, and it’s like something sparks in your mind. It was something you couldn’t pinpoint, but you realized that there was something about him that you wanted to know more about. Curiosity, perhaps.


	8. scruffy-looking nerf herder. (peter parker x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and peter are both dorks who love star wars a bit too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i love peter parker!!!!!!!!!!!aaaaaaaaaaaaaAAA

   “How does no one know who I am?” Peter asks Ned, gesturing exasperatedly, “I mean…  _Star Wars_  is still cool, right?” Ned snorts, patting Peter on the back.

   “Some people don’t appreciate, art is all, Peter.” He replies, adjusting his Chewbacca beanie.

   “I guess so.” He sighs, defeated. Peter and Ned had been planning to dress up as Han and Chewbacca for weeks now, and since they both disagreed on who was going to be Han, they decided to draw straws. Ned ultimately drew the short end of the stick, remarking about how he’s ‘cursed with being the sidekick’ both in real life and with Halloween costumes. 

   “Hey Peter!” He hears a familiar voice behind him call over the overly loud thump of some generic rap track, and he turns to see who it was. “Didn’t know they let scruffy-looking nerf herders in.” You tease, and Ned leans over to Peter and whispers something about marrying you into his ear, though his heart was too busy pounding in his ears to catch the whole statement.

   “Uhhh, hi, uhh,” he swallows the lump in his throat, suddenly feeling the room grow ten degrees hotter. “[name]! You’re dressed up as Leia! Wow, um…” He laughs nervously, trying to think of something to say that’s not super creepy.

   “Good observation.” You say, “ _wow_ we’re really nerds.” Peter’s  _almost_ composed when you say this, but the blush is still evident on his face. He silently thanks God for the darkness of the party, so that you couldn’t see it. 

   “You know what?” Ned says, looking between you and Peter, “I’m super thirsty, I’m gonna go get some punch.” He winks at Peter not so subtly, and then disappears into the crowd on the dance floor.

   “So, um, [name], what’s your favorite  _Star Wars_  movie?” Is the only thing he can come up with. He mentally chides himself for being so lame.

   “Oh that’s a hard one!” He holds back the urge to say ‘that’s what she said’ at your words. “Probably  _A New Hope_. It’s what started it all, plus, it had the best fight in the whole series. You know, Ben Kenobi vs. Darth Vader?” You joke, and Peter thinks it’s adorable the way your eyes light up when talking about things you enjoy.

   “Me too!” He says, and your smile grows wider, “Though, _The Empire Strikes Back_ is a close second.” 

   “Thank you!” You reply, pulling him out of the way of two girls trying to get to the bathroom. It’s then he realizes how close you two are, and he wants so bad to admit that he does, in fact, like you, but he doesn’t know if you’d like him back. After all, he was the loser and you were… well  _you_. You had a way with people that he only wishes he could have.

   “Well, Peter, we’ve come to a Halloween party for a reason,” you say, grabbing your hand in his. As soon as you did, he was hyper aware of how clammy his hand was, but you didn’t even notice (or maybe you just didn’t care). “And that reason wasn’t just to stand here talking, as much as I love talking about  _Star Wars_. Wanna dance with me?”

   “You took the words right out of my mouth.”


	9. soulmate. (scott summers x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you can choose to take the pain of your soulmate away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scott summers is so underrated i love him So Much

   Scott had never looked  _this_ bad. (Not even when he had less than appetizing costume choices, not even when he grew out his hair long that one time).

   They had told you that’d it would be a miracle if he survived, and that if he did, he would be out of work for months. You sobbed when Beast told you the news, as they took him into the school’s infirmary. Hank held you, whispering comforts into your ear, that Scott was too stubborn to ever die before he completed his work. You grabbed the lapels of his lab coat and begged him to let you see Scott before they took him into surgery. 

   “I don’t think that would be for the best, [name].” Beast advised, glancing nervously from you, to the entrance of the infirmary. You, being almost as stubborn as Scott, ignored his warnings, and made your blue friend take you in there.

   “Scott!” You scream, seeing the state of him. He was as bad as Beast described him, if not worse. Scott was barely recognizable as himself, covered in blood, with the main wound seemingly being where something had pierced him through the hip. The royal blue of his uniform around his hip was now dyed dark brown from the blood loss. Your hand flies over your mouth, as Jean grabs you and holds you back. 

   “You’re not supposed to be in here.” She reprimands, and you swear you almost see tears in her eyes. 

   “I-I’m-” Your voice breaks, but then it hits you. You’re Scott’s soulmate, you can take all of his pain away from him. Closing your eyes, you’re feel like throwing up because you know how much it’s going to hurt. But at least you have a bit of a healing factor that can help, unlike Scott’s who’s like a  _homo sapien_ in the healing aspect. “Tell Scott I love him, and tell him not to take his injuries back, I know if he had to be out of work for months he’d die.”

   You bite your lip, breaking out of Jean’s arms and putting a shaky and tentative hand on Scott, feeling his injury shifting from his body to yours. Jean and Hank’s protests are silenced by the shockwave of pain that courses through your body, before you fall out of consciousness.

* * *

   Scott wakes up in no pain, inside of his room. 

    _‘Did I die?’_  He thinks, sitting up, looking around the room. His gaze lands on Emma.  _‘Okay if I did die, I’m definitely not in Heaven.’_

  “I can read you thoughts, you know.” She brushes a strand of her perfect hair out of her face. “And no, you didn’t die, darling. That’s all thanks to [name].”

   His heart freezes. Surely, [name] didn’t-

   “ _Again_ , I can read your thoughts, and  _yes_ , she did take your injuries.” He bolts out of bed, wanting to sprint to the medical room but Emma steps out and stops him. “I was instructed to keep you in here, to stop you from taking back your injuries, because this could take all day if you guys keep it up.”

   “And you choose  _now_ to follow orders.” He runs a hand through his unruly hair. “Sorry, I didn’t- When did Hank say she’d be out of surgery?” He plops back on his bed, stuck in shock that they would take all of his pain away, that they would bear that type of hurt for someone like  _him_. Emma replies to his question with a shrug. 

   “He estimates a few hours.” Scott’s feels a lump forming in his throat. If he wouldn’t have tried to take on Mr. Sinister all by himself, he wouldn’t have received those injuries. Emma hears his self-loathing and continues, “But Jean told me to deliver a message to you before I got off of ‘Scott duty’.” She picks at her fingernails. “They said that they love you and they know you’d rather die than be bedridden for months.” He laughs dryly, looking at his hands. “Usually, I hate it when couples do gross things like take bullets for each other but-” She uncrosses her legs and stands up, “I really  _admire_ them for doing that for you. Don’t tell them I said that.” She sends a smirk Scott’s way, knowing he needs all the positivity he can get right now. “I’ll summon you once she gets out of surgery.” 

   He sinks his head inside his hands, tears spilling out of his eyes once he’s sure Emma is gone.

   _‘Please, **please** , let something go right for me once.’_ He pleads to whoever is listening be it God, or  _anyone. ‘Don’t let her die, too.’_


	10. who do you think you are? (tony stark x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony things would be so much easier if tony would just listen to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place during civil war! also: kind of a tony call-out fic aha????/ anyways: enjoy!

   “What are you doing?” You say, stepping barefoot into his workshop, rubbing your arms to try and warm yourself back up. “It’s late.”

   “Oh!” He jumps back, like someone being caught in the act of doing something they shouldn’t be doing. “I didn’t see you come in, I should get you a bell.” He jokes, but you’re not in the mood for banter.

   “What are you working on?” You narrow your eyes, coming closer to see what he’s working on, hoping it’s not what you think it is, but sadly, your hopes are dashed upon seeing the half-finished spider suit. “Tony, are you serious right now?”

   “What?” He says, scooting back, crossing his arms. “I know you told me not to recruit him but look-”

   “No!” You say, looking at him incredulously. “You are not making a suit so you can send a fourteen year old boy into battle! He’s a  _child_ , Tony.”

   “A child who has powers stronger than any of us!” He lets out an exasperated sigh, running a hand through his hair. “Look, I’m not going to let him get hurt or anything. I just need him to help fight Cap and then he’ll be back to his normal life!” 

   “Who do you think you are?” At this point, you’re beyond frustrated. Tony’s past is pretty scummy, but you thought he left those parts of him behind, trying to better himself. Lately, though, his past self has been reemerging more than ever, from picking fights with Cap and alienating the other Avengers to now trying to get a teenager to fight his battles for him. You’ve tried to snap him out of it but Tony is so  _blindly stubborn_  it’s hard to get him to listen. “It’s not his fight, it’s  _yours!_  It’s your fault you guys are in this mess in the first place! Don’t drag an innocent kid into this just because you can’t win on your own.” 

   Tony grits his teeth, seething, but knowing you’re right.  _God_ , if he only listened to you instead of letting his ideals get in the way, maybe this wouldn’t have happened. 

   “He’ll be  _fine_ ,” he rubs his temples, “I’m not going to let anything happen to him. I swear to you. I couldn’t- I couldn’t forgive myself if something happened. That’s why I’m working so hard to make this suit, to protect  _him!_ ”

   “The only thing you could do to protect him is to leave him in Queens with his aunt.” Your eyes glare daggers at him, voice growing quieter than it had been earlier, knowing nothing’s going to change his mind. “But whatever. You’re the billionaire. Do whatever you want, Tony, you always do anyways.” You turn and head back up the stairs, not even caring about his response. 

   Tony sighs, thinking for a few minutes more about how utterly disappointed you looked, before silently getting back to work.


	11. proof. (scott lang x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and scott hate each other (allegedly),  
> luis has evidence that suggests otherwise.

   “Are you sure you’re not dating [name], Scott?” Dave asks, causing Scott to snort, laughing nervously.

   “Really, dude?” He replies, squinting in disbelief. “Me, dating [name]? Psh…” He waves his hand in dismissal, adding to the nervous air Scott was putting on. “They’re… they’re stupid, and annoying.”

   ‘Good one, Scott.’ He mentally pats himself on the back.

   “Am I really, Scott?” You roll your eyes, walking into the small apartment shared between the three friends. Luis looks at Scott, mouthing a ‘yikes, bro’ to him. “Then I guess I’ll have to throw the coffee I got for you out the window, because I’m  _that_ annoying.”

   “For the record, I don’t think you’re annoying, [name].” Kurt grins at you, taking his and Dave’s drink out of the cardboard cup holders. 

   “Me neither.” Luis scoops up his cup, sending you a wink. Scott looks betrayed.

   “Thanks, guys.” You joke, setting your drink on the cluttered counter, and hold Scott’s coffee in your hand. “What do you say, should I throw it out or not?”

   “I think you should give it to me.” Dave interjects. 

   “For the record, [name], I don’t think Scott meant it-” Luis pleads on his best friend’s behalf.

   “Thanks for being the only sensible one here, Luis.” Scott sighs out, really craving that coffee.

   “-After all he wouldn’t have his tongue halfway down your throat if he thought you were annoying.” He finishes his statement. 

   “What?” Both of you yell at the same time, Kurt and Dave snickering in the background. Luis takes a sip of his iced latte, face remaining innocent.

   “Well, a friend of mine said he saw you two at the club last night, right? Like, on a date-date, and he said you two were all over each other, so I told him to send me proof. And then he did, I have the picture if you want to see it.” He pulls up his phone, your face flushed red. Luis turns his phone around, with a picture of you and Scott locked in a very heated kiss. “Scott, nice one, dude.”

   “How many people have seen this?” You snatch his phone from his hand. Luis is silent for a minute. 

   “Maybe… well, it’s around 20? Actually, no, maybe a few more than that. Maybe like 45.” Absolutely mortified, you hand him back the phone.

   “Hey, make it 46 and send it to me, okay? None of the Avengers believe I managed to get a date so…” Scott whispers as quietly as he can, which you can still hear. 

    _“SCOTT!”_


	12. nightmares. (peter parker x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe having one weakness was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE MY BOY PETER!!!!!!!!!!! i used to not be a spiderman stan but here i am.......... Loving Peter more than anything

   You wake up at the sleepover to hear whimpering coming from the sleeping bag beside you.

   “Peter…?” You whisper, as to not wake up any of your other friends that had fallen asleep around you - (or Aunt May who was asleep in her room with the door open, to make sure “you kids don’t get up to anything”). You pause for a moment, making sure that the noise didn’t just come from your imagination. Just as you’re about to go back to sleep, you hear it again.

   “Peter!” You say in a harsh whisper, grabbing onto his shoulder. You assume he’s having a nightmare, so you take the logical route and try to wake him. He jerks awake, blinking rapidly as if he’s in some sort of shock.

   “What..?” He says, delusional and groggy. “Oh, [name]. You’re okay…” Peter bites his lip, sitting up, sleeping bag wrapped around his legs, and grabs your hand. As if noticing that what he did was awkward, he quickly pulls his hand away. “Sorry, I was just checking to see if you were  _real_.” He whispers back.

   “I heard you making weird noises.” You smile reassuringly at him, careful to keep your voice low. “Nightmare?”

   “Yeah, something like that.” The visions of his dream flash before him, you, dead because he wasn’t fast enough. Because he had one weakness and that was  _you_.

   “You wanna talk about it?” 

   ‘ _Yes_.’ Peter thinks, knowing that if he told you, you’d be able to reassure him that it’d all be fine, and right now, he didn’t care if the reassurance was fake. He just needed to be at ease. 

   “No, it was stupid.” He laughs silently. “Sorry for waking you.”

   “Oh, it’s fine.” You smile back at him, “I don’t mind my sleep being interrupted if it’s for you.” Peter feels his heart skip a beat.

   …Maybe having one weakness was fine.


	13. wrath. (kurt wagner x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seeing you in pain ignites a feeling in kurt he had never felt before.

   Seeing them writing on the ground, having been shot by a taser ignites a sin in him that he had never felt before.

   It was  _wrath_.

   Something in his brain snaps, and he teleports behind the government official, not even thinking about the consequences, and wraps his tail around his neck. In one swift movement, the man is on the ground, with Kurt’s foot on top of his chest.

   When the spasming of your muscles wears off, you rip out the prongs of the taser out of your skin, and bring yourself back up to your feet. Thinking of whether to stop Kurt from killing this high ranking officer, or to let him hurt the man who attacked yourself, an unarmed mutant, simply because you existed.

   You go with the latter, and listen as Charles’s voice enters your head, telling you that you are under attack from the some anti-mutant group. You can’t tell if Kurt can hear it, because he doesn’t shift his attention, instead he kicks the man in the head, knocking him out. 

   “Kurt!” You yell, grabbing his hand, pulling him away from the officer, trying to get him to come out of the dorm and into the hall, where you could join up with the other X-Men “C’mon, he’s out. Let’s go!” He kicks the man sharply again in the ribs, and you’re almost horrified. Kurt would never act like this. You practically drag Kurt away from the unconscious man, before he snaps out of it and teleports you into the main room.

* * *

   “Why did you get so mad back there?” You ask after you successfully get rid of the anti-mutant officials. Kurt blinks, once, twice, then opes his mouth to speak.

   “I-I don’t even remember.” He takes the ice pack off his forehead because it was getting too cold to bear. “All I remember was seeing you in pain and I snapped.” Kurt lets out a nervous chuckle, shifting in his spot on the steps. “I don’t think I’ve ever been that angry before, I didn’t like the feeling.” You put an arm around his waist, pulling him flush against your side. 

   “It was righteous anger, Kurt.” You reason, remembering what he told you about how anger wasn’t a sin if it was or the right reasons. “He attacked us, he was planning on attacking  _unarmed kids_. He deserved what you gave him.” Kurt laughs sheepishly.

   “No.” He frowns, “if it was righteous anger, I would’ve stopped after he was no longer conscious. I  _kept_ going.” You don’t know how to respond, so you both sit there in silence, your head on Kurt’s shoulder, his hand in your lap for everyone around to see.

   “Promise me something, liebe.” He whispers. You make a ‘hmm?’ sound in response. “If I ever do that again, stop me.”


	14. downpour. (pietro maximoff x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pietro maximoff is a jerk, but you love him.

“Pietro, you idiot, why didn’t you check the weather before you took me to the park?” You yell, running as fast as you can back to your car trying to get out of the downpour. As soon as the words leave your mouth, you feel your feet leave the ground, and a few seconds later, you arrived at your car.

   “My mistake.” He smirks, opening the door of the car with his elbow, still carrying you bridal style. 

   “You can put me down now.” You huff, tapping his firm chest. Pulling your hood further over your head in an effort to keep the rain off your head. Pietro ignores your request, and instead spins you around.

   “You’ve always said you wanted a kiss in the rain, right?” He teases, setting you down on the muddy ground. You feel your cheeks heat up, and Pietro takes notice. In response, he leans his forehead down to meet yours, brushing his lips gently across yours. You flutter your eyelids closed, waiting for him to seal the distance between you two. However, instead, he picks up your hand and kisses it quickly, then whispers in your ear.

   “I think you left your bag on the bench.” He grins, zooming off down the road. You open your eyes quickly, the speedster nowhere in sight. Throwing your head back, you sit down inside the car.

   “I hate you, Pietro!” You yell.


	15. mission. (erik lensherr x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you would probably find this arousing if he wasn't about to kill you.

   The man’s icy blue eyes look you up and down, his stare fixed, as if he’s looking for something. 

   “Who are you?” You ask, pulling the thin jacket closer across your body, feeling unnerved. He breathes out a laugh, a wide, shark-toothed smile spreading across his face.

   “Just a man on a mission.” He replies, taking a few steps closer to you. You raise an eyebrow at the strange man, backing up further into the alley.

   “Oh yeah?” You question, as he continues looking over your body, getting the feeling that whatever he’s finding with you is quite pleasant to him. He isn’t that bad looking, you think, maybe if you would almost find this arousing if he probably wasn’t about to kill you. “And what would that be?”

   He stops closing in on you, as if he’s not sure himself of what that is, but then quickly reaches out and grabs your wrist, a bit roughly, finding the ‘M’ for mutant tattooed on it. He sighs a breathe of relief.

   “It would appear to be  _you_.” 


	16. soulmate. (piotr rasputin x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Could you do "The soulmate clock is actually something breakable and you accidentally break yours or vice versa." With Colossus? :O"

   The most anticipated moment of your life (or at least the moment people seem to make the biggest of a deal of) was supposedly when you met your soulmate. You heart was practically beating in your ears as the final minute counted down, looking around the bustling street of New York.

   As the seconds went down to zero, your palms were sweaty and you were getting light-headed from anxiety, you just wanted to meet them, for god’s sake.

   And then it hits zero.

   That’s when a large man bumps into accidentally, and you look up to see your soulmate, who is about a foot taller than you. You grab his arm, as he mutters out an apology for bumping into you.

   “It’s fine.” You smile nervously. “So… I’m guessing your my soulmate, huh?” 

   “ _What?_ ” He asked seemingly surprised, with a thick Russian accent. Your whole face turns bright red. 

 _‘OH CRAP OH CRAP I HAVE MADE A MISTAKE.’_ Your thoughts race. You’ve heard of people who had soulmates that were one-sided, but you never thought it would be you.

   “Oh… I’m sorry, my clock just hit zero and-” You start to ramble out excuses, anything that would get you out of this mortifying conversation.

   “No!” The man laughs shortly, rolling up his sleeve to reveal his clock, cracked beyond repair, stopped at 10 years. “I didn’t mean to make you worry like that, it broke when I first turned into metal!” You pause, a relief washing over you. And then you worry again because of his last statement.

   “Wait… turned into  _metal_?” You repeat, unbelieving.

   “Long story. Wanna get coffee and discuss it?” He smiles sweetly down at you. You say yes, without hesitation.


	17. choices. (peter parker x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> green goblin wanted nothing more than to completely and utterly ruin peter parker's life.

   “What do you mean they’re  _gone_?” He repeats Steve’s previous statement, his voice laced with nervousness. 

   “[name] and Aunt May were taken by the Green Goblin,” He says, putting a hand on Peter’s shoulder, trying to calm him down. “But it’s okay, we’ll get them back, Peter, I promise.”

   “How did they get caught in the first place?” His voice cracks, his heart falling in his chest at the thought of what could be happening to you. The Green Goblin was a ruthless criminal, if he took both of them he had something planned. He had to react fast before something bad happened. “If I had been there, they’d be  _fine_.” 

   “It’s not your fault, kid.” Steve squeezes his shoulder, knowing how it feels to be powerless in a situation where someone you love is on the line. “Don’t blame yourself. I promise it’ll be okay.”

   “Peter, Steve!” Sam calls from the next room, “you might want to come see this!”

* * *

   It was just as he thought. Green Goblin had a plan. To absolutely  _ruin_ Peter’s life. He should’ve been more careful, he shouldn’t have registered for the stupid act that let everyone know who he was. He should’ve stayed away from Avengers business. 

   It was all his fault.

   “Choose one or the other, Spider-man!” The way he hisses it out makes Peter’s skin crawl. “I promise to let the other one go, but if you come after me, I’ll kill them both. You have one hour to decide!” He could care less what the news people had to say about it.

   His world falls apart. 

   “No,” he whispers, feeling as if this wasn’t really happening. He feels an arm grab him and hold him up, but all he wants to do is shut down.

   “Peter,” Sam’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts, sounding more worried than ever, “we don’t have much time, we have to find him.”

   “He’ll kill them!” He lashes out, tears flowing freely. “Didn’t you hear?” 

   “It’s okay, Peter, just breathe.” Wanda kneels down, putting her hands on his shoulders, “crying won’t solve your problems. We need to leave now, they’re not dead yet, darling.” She’s right, he realizes, and quickly wipes his eyes, pulling his mask over his head.

   “Let’s go.”

* * *

   Green Goblin hovers above him and Sam, the one who joined him while the others chose to search for the whereabouts of the two of you. 

   “I thought I told you I’d kill them both if you tried to fight?” He laughs menacingly, “you of all people know I am a man of my word.” Anxiety continues to swell in his chest, because he knows that to be true.

   “ _Please_ , take me instead.” He pleads, “I’m the one you want, Norman, not them.” Sam stands his ground beside the youngest Avenger.

   “That would be too easy, wouldn’t it?” He retorts, rolling a pumpkin grenade around in his hand. “I want to  _watch you suffer_.” The playfulness in his voice is gone, replaced with ice-cold bitterness.

   “ _Peter_ ,” Wanda’s voice comes through his ear-piece, “Steve and I found them. We don’t know if the cages will self-destruct if we open them! Keep stalling!”

   “You know what?” The Goblin starts, “Since you both came  _generously_ to me, I’ll give you three seconds to chose!” He felt like throwing up, it wasn’t enough time for Wanda and Steve.

   “Wait! You said-”

   “Three!”

   “You said an hour! It’s hardly been-”

   “TWO!” 

   “You- I’m going to-”

   “ONE!”

   His brain works almost as if on autopilot, and he yells out a name, not registering who he said.

   And that’s when a bomb goes off.


	18. chance encounters. (bruce banner x reader)

   “Excuse me…” You hear a faint voice say, snapping you out of the book you were currently buried in. You clear your throat, turning around in your swivel chair. The man gives an awkward wave at you, smiling gently.

   “YES!” You say, a bit too loud. “Er, do you need some help?” You clear your throat, glancing over the man. Something about him is so familiar, you know you’ve seen him before, perhaps passing on a train or on TV once, but you just can’t put your finger on it.

   “Actually, I do!” He replies, propping his arms up on your small desk. “I’m looking for a book about physics? It says it’s available on the computers, but I can’t seem to find it.”

   “Oh alright.” You bite your lip, scooting your chair back, turning to face the computer. “What’s it called?”

   “Physics, that’s literally what it’s called.” He laughs quietly, “they really got to the point with the title, huh?”

   “Yeah.” You reply, tapping your finger against the mouse, wishing for the page to load faster. “Oh, someone just returned it yesterday, it still hasn’t been put back, I’ll get it for you.” You stand up, smoothing out your skirt, and walking to the book return, picking up the heavy book. “What do you need this brick for?” You ask curiously, lugging it back to your desk, dropping it as carefully as possible in front of him.

   “I’m just trying to check my work.” He explains, “the internet where I work is messed up because of an accident, so I thought I’d resort back to old-school methods.”

   “Slow wifi will be the death of me.” You joke, looking him up and down. Now that you got a closer look at the man, you notice he’s incredibly attractive. You pray that your cheeks don’t start heating up.

   “It’s not that it’s slow, it’s just…” He waves his hand, motioning that it’s a long story. “Never mind. Anyways, thanks for the help. May I ask your name?”

_‘Oh god what do I do what is my name?'_

   “[name].” You manage out. He laughs softly, shaking your hand.

   “A cute name for a cute girl.” He flirts, scanning his library card, “I’m Bruce Banner, by the way.” Your whole flushes red.

_‘OH GOD I’M FLIRTING WITH THE HULK.’_

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave some requests down below! (the angstier the better ^^)  
> thanks, love you guys!


End file.
